totalannihilationfandomcom-20200214-history
Spring project
|genre = Real-time strategy |modes = Multiplayer |ratings = N/A |platforms = Windows, Linux |media = Downloadable |requirements = |input = Keyboard and Mouse |requirements = For Windows * 1400 MHz CPU or better, * 512 MB RAM, * 64 MB video card, * 100 MB drive space, }} Spring (formerly known as TA Spring or Total Annihilation: Spring), is a full 3D free/open source RTS game engine originally created by the Swedish Yankspankers,http://www.rebell.at/ Interview with TA-Spring Development-Team intended to bring the gameplay experience of Total Annihilation (TA) into three dimensions. The core game engine is licensed under the GNU GPL. Games are played using one of a number of mods. The standard installation comes with a range of prepackaged mods, some which requires that one own a copy of TA to legally play them, and other Free Content mods which may be used free of charge without owning a copy of TA. Spring is being developed by the Swedish Yankspankers and the Spring community. The initial goal was to have the game run the mods and 3rd-party units from Total Annihilation. This goal is now mostly complete, and the project has moved on to including additional features. The game is mainly focused around multiplayer games over the Internet or a LAN connection. There are currently a few single player missions, built on the basic support for this through Lua scripting. There are also many skirmish AIs, allowing for offline play or extra players in an online game. The source code Spring's source codehttps://spring.clan-sy.com/svn/spring, licenced under the GNU General Public License, is primarily written in the C++ programming language with the exception of its default lobby which is written in Delphi, and its current game server which is written in Java. The C++ code structure is written in an object-oriented manner and is documented to some extent using doxygen. However most of the code has no proper documentation yet. The official source code package includes project files for various IDEs and building tools, including CMake, SCons, KDevelop, Microsoft Visual C++ 7.0/8.0, and XCode. Multiplayer support Spring is designed to be played as online multiplayer matches. It uses a deterministic game simulation which is executed on all game clients. Only the user commands are sent to other players, which prevents any active cheating. AMD-64 and i386 platforms are supported for multiplayer on Linux, and i386 on Windows. The game uses a lobby with a look and feel similar to an IRC client. Features http://spring.clan-sy.com/wiki/About#Features * Large battles limited only by the power of your computer with support for up to 5000 units. * Large, highly detailed maps in which to wage those battles, fully 3D with deformable terrain, forest fires, dynamic and reflective water, and custom skyboxes. (example) * Several camera modes, allowing for anything to be viewed from almost any angle. * Fully 3D combat in land, sea, and air, with realistic weapon trajectories (physics engine). * Many different Games, made just for Spring. * Complex 3rd party AIs, some of which are quite good. * An extremely powerful GUI, designed to minimize unnecessary micromanagement. * Frequent additions and bugfixes. * Up to max 32 players or spectators online (possible with the use of third-party lobby clients). * Fully customizable gameplay and user interface via Lua scripts * First-person unit control * Ability to draw and write on the map for better tactical communication * Easily interchangeable AI and mods * Compatible with unit files from Total Annihilation, allowing 3rd party units to easily be imported * Complete physical modeling Mods Spring has numerous mods in various stages of development. Most are based upon and use content from the original TA, including the most widely played mods: Balanced Annihilation, Complete Annihilation, NOTA, and XTA. However, there are many mods which are derivatives of other works of fiction, such as a Gundam mod, a Warhammer 40,000 mod (with another in production), and a Star Wars mod based on the Galactic Civil War. There are also several fully original mods, including "Expand & Exterminate", a strategic mod inspired by Earth 2150 and "Kernel Panic", a ''Darwinia''-esque mod emphasizing simplicity. Balanced Annihilation This is the most prevalent mod that is used by the online Spring community. It features all the previous units from "vanilla" TA, plus several extras for each faction. As the name suggests, the mod rebalanced Absolute Annihilation, which was a rebalanced version of the TA mod Uberhack. The unit stats have been modified from Uberhack's base stats making it very dissimilar from TA's Uberhack. The balance does not reflect TA gameplay as much as an augmented version of TA. Star Wars: Imperial Winter http://www.imperialwinter.com Featuring over a hundred different units for the Galactic Empire and Rebel Alliance, spanning from The Phantom Menace to Return of the Jedi, SW:IW aims to not only recreate the epic battles and rich universe of Star Wars, but also offers innovative and interesting design features such as asymmetrical sides, realistic weapon physics and a territory-based resource system designed to target competitive gamers as well as Star Wars fans. The production is currently in a closed Beta as of January 2009. P.U.R.E. http://www.wolfegames.com/ Not to be confused with the ATV game Pure, P.U.R.E. is set in a time where humans were at war agaist an evil AI called the Overmind. P.U.R.E. is the first true "game" using the Spring engine. It is developed by a single person, known by the Spring community as Argh. The game features up to 57 unique units, new and improved GUI, unique resource system and 2 different sides, and a main menu (though not in-game). P.U.R.E. is featured in ModDB and several other review sites. P.U.R.E. at present (October 2008) is at the RC (Release candidate) stage. Complete Annihilation http://trac.caspring.org/ Humanity left a final legacy before its extinction. Two "species" of autonomous and reproductive robots fight perpetually for control of their bleak, nihilistic galaxy, doomed by their creators to stay locked in conflict until the entropic heat death of the universe.http://trac.caspring.org/wiki/Story?version=18 This is the most actively innovative mod that the online Spring community uses.http://trac.caspring.org/timeline References TSI Code Page External links *Spring homepage *spring-portal.com (download all necessary spring-files like installer, maps and mods) *spring.jobjol.nl (download location for maps and mods, etc...) *Spring on BerliOS *IRC Channel: #sy on irc.quakenet.org *SpringLobby, a crossplatform lobby client for spring. *setup guide for spring on linux Category:Total Annihilation Category:Fanmade computer game remakes and sequels Category:Real-time strategy video games Category:Free game engines Category:Free, open source strategy games Category:Windows games Category:Linux games Category:Video games developed in Sweden Category:2006 video games Category:Free software programmed in C++ Category:Lua-scriptable games Category:Lua-scripted games Category:Video game mods de:Spring (Computerspiel) fr:Spring (jeu vidéo) nl:Spring (computerspel) pl:Spring (gra) ru:Spring (игра)